Transcendental Anachronism
by FL0RD3C3R3Z0
Summary: Una joven se involucra en la Bizarra Aventura de JoJo...
1. Free Bird

JoJo's Bizarre Adventure | fanwork

||notas pre-fic: Hace un par de meses que comencé a leer JoJo's Bizarre Adventure y como con toda obra que me fascina, decidí escribir un fanfic :)

||advertencias: OC OFC (Original Female Character), SD (Side - History), AU (Alterne Universe). Esta historia bien podría ser un spin-off de la serie original.

||aclaraciones: Esta historia transcurre durante la época actual; para este entonces, los usuarios Hamon se han extinguido y no queda rastro de los Joestars…

JoJo's bizarre adventure le pertenece a araki hirohiko.

* * *

Transcendental Anachronism I

[001]

* * *

"Esta es la historia de una joven quien es sus últimos años de la universidad descubre un bizarro y cruel relato (una historia conocida por los lectores); la balada de dos jóvenes que unieron sus destinos por una máscara de piedra procedente de México…"

Nos encontramos en la ciudad de México, la urbe más poblada del planeta. El país atraviesa una ola de violencia como jamás hubo otra en la historia (sobre todo en contra de las mujeres); es el año 2013.

En la máxima casa de estudios del país, se encuentra una joven estudiante y trabajadora docente de la universidad, la que ha sido su casa por ya varios años. Dedica todo su tiempo a las actividades propias de su trabajo en la facultad e incluso durante la noche continua con la elaboración de su tesis a la que llama "el trabajo de su vida", aseveración que ella misma subestima, pues los eventos que pasarán a continuación no serán otra cosa que la razón de su existencia…

Biblioteca - 04:35 hrs.

Esa misma joven está en la biblioteca, frente a un escritorio lleno de libros, documentos, papeles varios y diversos objetos… vestida tan sólo con una blusa y pantaletas hace anotaciones importantes para su tesis.

- De acuerdo con estos códices mexicanos, ciertos sacrificios se llevaron a cabo no con tributo a los dioses, si no como un ritual de creación/nacimiento de los mismos; las víctimas eran jóvenes doncellas que destacaban por su hermosura e inteligencia… Hum, y según está investigación, "la máscara de piedra fue capaz de otorgarle la inmortalidad a quien la usara, activando su poder con la sangre humana".

- Wow ¡este investigador es increíble!, es tan brillante y meticuloso, quisiera ser como él. Me pregunto por qué no será reconocido…

Mientras dice esto, agita el libro y una fotografía cae sobre sus piernas desnudas…

- ¿Hum? una foto… *observa el retrato, se trata de un joven rubio vestido con un traje de la época victoriana* je! pero que guapo, me pregunto si será… *voltea la fotografía* "_Dio Brando - 1888_" ¡este no es el Sr. Joestar! *arroja la foto sobre el escritorio* Ahhh, es todo por hoy…

Continúo con la elaboración de su tesis sin novedad, noche tras noche, leyendo y releyendo una y otra vez el libro medio quemado del arqueólogo Joestar.

Como ella era una joven dedicada por entero a sus estudios -y en menor medida, a su trabajo- prácticamente no tenía ningún tipo de contacto con los demás, todo lo que tenía eran sus libros; y en especial el libro con el que estaba obsesionada y que era piedra angular del "trabajo de su vida".

Pasó el tiempo, y sin notarlo se creó un vínculo entre ella y Jonathan Joestar; una conexión más allá del amor romántico. Más bien basado en el respeto y la admiración que poco a poco fue creciendo… pero que tomaría un giro inesperado en los próximos días…

La biblioteca de la universidad era considerada como un basurero en el que desechaban todo tipo de legajos de diversas partes del mundo, él último en llegar fue un cargamento de diez mil libros provenientes de Inglaterra. Entre ellos se encontraba el diario personal de Speedwagon; fue este libro el que cambió la vida de nuestra protagonista.

Tardó poco menos de tres horas en leerlo completo y al hacerlo se sintió abrumada por la cantidad de emociones que experimentó…

- Consideraba a Jonathan como mi héroe personal tan sólo por el trabajo de investigación que hizo como arqueólogo… jamás me imagine que fuera a resultar un verdadero héroe… cielos *solloza* que historia tan terrible, que destino tan cruel… *rompe en llanto*

Enajenada como siempre, siguió con las labores cotidianas de su vida… más sin embargo, con el nuevo conocimiento adquirido muchas cosas comenzaron a tener sentido… Desde hace tiempo que se hablaba de un asesino con características irreales, regularmente atacaba en pequeños pueblos aislados; por lo que la policía no le prestó atención y cerraba los casos.

- Hace más de tres décadas que el país sufre de una ola de violencia sin precedentes. La mayoría se sabe que son causa del crimen organizado, pero estos casos sin resolver me intrigan…

Entonces investigó en la hemeroteca diversos casos de mujeres desaparecidas en condiciones misteriosas, Todos ellos llevaron un patrón geográfico constante… los últimos registros de casos similares ocurrieron en…

- ¡Este lugar está a 45 minutos de mi ciudad de origen! -exclamo alarmada-. Ya tenemos suficientes problemas como para que un monstruo ande suelto por ahí aterrorizando a las personas.

Esto… ¡Es terrible! no puedo creerlo, si mi análisis es correcto, eso significa que… todas esas mujeres… ¡No puede ser! ¡Imposible!; me considero una persona muy escéptica, sin embargo he sido testigo de eventos que desafían la cordura. No puedo pasar por alto esta situación ¡debo hacer algo!, debo… avisar a la policía (nota del autor: *facepalm*).

La policía no le creyó, por esa razón regresó a la universidad… no por mucho tiempo. Siguió investigando, buscando una forma de derrotar el mal, y se encontró con la técnica del Hamon.

Valiente y decidida, como es su naturaleza, se sintió con la responsabilidad moral de acabar con aquella criatura malvada…

¡Eso es!, entrenaré muy arduo para así ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarlo… No dejaré nada a la suerte, no debo de subestimarlo… pero sobre todo, no debo subestimarme a mí misma.

Y, dejándolo todo atrás comenzó con su entrenamiento con el fin de -algún día- enfrentarse en contra del asesino.

continuará -

* * *

||notas post-fic: Estoy pasando por momentos muy difíciles (una etapa en mi vida que lleva ya cerca de una década), así que me doy tiempo para escribir este fic, que para mí es como un oasis en medio del desierto XDDD


	2. Owner of a Lonely Heart

JoJo's Bizarre Adventure | fanwork

||notas pre-fic: ¡Segundo capítulo!... wow, no creí que llegaría tan lejos. Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios :D

||advertencias: OC OFC (Original Female Character), SD (Side - History), AU (Alterne Universe). Esta historia bien podría ser un spin-off de la serie original.

||aclaraciones: Esta historia transcurre durante la época actual; para este entonces, los usuarios Hamon se han extinguido y no queda rastro de los Joestars…

||JoJo's bizarre adventure le pertenece a araki hirohiko.

* * *

Transcendental Anachronism I

[002]

* * *

Últimamente ella ha dejado la elaboración de su tesis en segundo plano, con tal de aprender todo cuanto pueda sobre el Hamon.

Comenzó con probar si sería apta para usarlo y resulto que, en efecto, poseía la capacidad para hacerlo; aunque ello fuera más producto de otros factores -como la determinación, constancia y disciplina-, que a un don nato.

-No dejaré nada al azar, tengo que ser fuerte-. se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez; sentada frente a su escritorio (como siempre), en ropa interior, (como siempre), rodeada de un montón de documentos de todo tipo (como siempre…).

¿Qué necesitaba para lograr ser un usuario Hamon?

¿Quién le enseñaría lo necesario para lograrlo?

¿Cómo se convertiría en un usuario Hamon?

¿Cuándo determinaría que estaba lista?

La mayoría de estas preguntas ya tenían una respuesta viable, más sin embargo, la segunda resultaba ser un gran obstáculo que podría afectar gravemente el desarrollo de las demás.

Hasta donde se sabe, los usuarios Hamon se extinguieron hace mucho tiempo… y así era, no quedaba uno sólo; ella tendría que prescindir de un maestro, lo que significaba que su aprendizaje sería más lento de lo normal.

-He obtenido mucha información al respecto y he trazado un plan a prueba de errores, pero es hora de que tome una decisión importante, aquí encerrada no lograré entrenar como es debido […] Es quedarme aquí y no hacer nada o… *se lleva el pulgar a la boca mordiendo su uña* -Cada día que pasa, muchas personas inocente mueren por culpa de Dio.

Con ese pensamiento ella se inquietó demasiado, pero también fue la misma idea la que le dio coraje para continuar.

Abandonando sus estudios y su trabajo inicio un viaje a lo largo de todo el país -que era el rango que le permitían sus recursos-, con el fin de entrenar su Hamon.

El primer paso, fue el más difícil.

Controlar su respiración le tomó 1 año.

Pero ya era un comienzo.

Casi al final del primer año consiguió crear energía que manifestaba a lo largo y ancho de las palmas de sus manos y poco a poco fue concentrando su poder en las yemas de sus dedos.

La segunda técnica que aprendió, fue a materializar las ondas de energía vital con el fin de producir un efecto en el entorno: primero, en el aire, luego en el fuego, después en el agua y por último en la tierra -más adelante podría incluso hacerlo en la piedra y el metal-, esta técnica le llevo tres años y durante esta etapa se volvió muy fuerte físicamente.

-Algo anda mal *pensó*, algo anda muy, muy, muy mal… *coloca su mano sobre una roca frente a ella* puedo controlar mi Hamon mediante la respiración, pero sigue siendo muy débil ¡incluso después de tantos años! *da un golpe que destruye por completo la roca y solloza*; sin embargo *recupera la compostura*, a veces logro crear ráfagas de energía tan intensas que pueden destruir lo que sea… Pero, ¿por qué?

Después de una investigación más profunda…

-Tenía razón ¡sabía que algo estaba jodidamente mal!, el Hamon es una técnica que se basa en la creación, no en la destrucción. ¡Cielos!, ¡seguramente los verdaderos usuarios Hamon se han de estar revolcando en sus tumbas!, Estaba tan ocupada en aprender la técnica que pasé por alto su filosofía… ¡Pero qué-! ¡Vaya que soy idiota! .

¿Por qué…?

Resulta que ella inconscientemente "interpretó" el Hamon (las ondas de energía vital) mediante los motivos que la impulsaban a destruir a Dio y a una serie de circunstancias que propiciaron tan particular variación de la técnica:

1) El hecho de no ser un usuario Hamon de nacimiento.

3) Al pasar por alto la filosofía en que se basa el Hamon.

2) Al no tener un maestro que le enseñara la técnica.

Dicha variación se explica de la siguiente forma: El origen de la materialización de ondas es la respiración, en su caso, este método es algo débil y sólo funciona para las técnicas defensivas, por otro lado, a lo largo de la pelea su cuerpo almacena una parte de la energía que va creando durante la lucha y dependiendo del aumento o el descenso de la temperatura corporal es cuando manifiesta ondas de energía de reserva extraordinariamente poderosas pero breves, sin necesidad de respirar.

Una vez comprendiendo eso -más como un gesto de resignación que de aceptación-, continúo con la fase final de su entrenamiento. El último año lo pasó perfeccionando sus poderes…

::extra::

Guía de Técnicas

DIAMOND SHIELD OVERDRIVE

Técnica de defensa

Respiración innecesaria

Descenso de la temperatura necesaria

Crea una onda de energía constante que cubre todo su cuerpo como una capa que la protege de cualquier ataque (incluso inmune a los ataques relacionados con el tiempo).

Rango: 0 mts.

Duración: 8 seg.

SPARKLE DIAMOND OVERDRIVE

Técnica de ataque-defensa

Respiración innecesaria

Consiste en una "lluvia de estrellas", en realidad son ondas de energía materializadas en pequeñas trazas tan duras como el diamante. Existen dos variaciones: 1) ataque/aumento de temperatura: los proyectiles queman al oponente. 2) defensa/descenso de temperatura: los proyectiles hielan al oponente.

Rango: 15 mts.

Duración: 4 seg.

LIGHTING DIAMOND OVERDRIVE

Técnica de defensa-ataque

Respiración necesaria

Produce una luz tan intensa que cega al oponente momentáneamente para después a) golpearlo, b) patearlo o c) huir. (resulta más efectivo al haber un aumento de la temperatura).

Rango: 10 mts.

Duración: 2 seg.

DARKNESS DIAMOND OVERDRIVE

Técnica de ataque

Respiración necesaria

Descenso de la temperatura necesaria

Cubre al oponente con una capa gruesa, tan dura como el diamante que lo incapacita para moverse.

Rango: 5 mts.

Duración: 4 seg.

DIAMOND HAMON OVERDRIVE

Técnica especial

Respiración innecesaria

Aumento de la temperatura necesaria

Cuando la temperatura de su cuerpo alcanza un nivel crítico, toda la energía de reserva se materializa alrededor de su manos, que las vuelve tan duras como el diamante, con lo cual puede golpear a su oponente; aumenta su fuerza y velocidad (después de este ataque, queda tan exhausta que le es imposible ponerse de pie, por lo que necesita un tiempo considerable para recuperarse).

Rango: 0 mts.

Duración: 12 - 24 seg.

Han pasado 5 años durante los cuales ella entrenó intensivamente su Hamon. Por su fortaleza y valentía, logró lo que nadie había logrado en mucho tiempo.

-Ahora viene la parte difícil…

continuará -

* * *

||notas post-fic: Me centré demasiado en el Hamon, pero creo que era necesario. El primer fanfic lo escribí casi sin pensar, fue más corazón que cerebro… en este segundo capítulo fue todo lo contrario. Lamento si fue demasiado técnico D:


End file.
